Total PC Gaming Issue 29
This magazine was released in January 2010 and cost £5.49. It included a free DVD. Regulars Welcome / Meet the Team - 1 page (4) Contents - 2 pages (6-7) Subscriptions - 3 page (40,106-107) MOD Report - 2 pages (60-61) Next Month - 1 page (113) Total PC DVD - On the Disk - 2 pages (114-115) Total News Are we entering a decade of 3D? - 2 pages (10-11) :Games developers believe 3D technology will become standard as we move from the noughties to the 'teenies' Singing to the same tune - 2 pages (12-13) :Ex-rocker Feargal Sharkey is working with the games industry to help eliminate online piracy. Speak Kane is Able - 2 pages (14-15) :We talk to Joseph D Kucan, the actor behind PC gaming's most enigmatic villain, about Command & Conquer, game story telling, and the final fate of Kane as the C&C saga comes to an end. (Command & Conquer 4: Tiberian Twilight) Arbitrary Glossolalia #29: Broken Packaging - Kelly Wand - 1 page (16) Have Your Say - 2 pages (18-19) Previews Battlefield: Bad Company 2 - Sam Bandah - 2 pages (20-21) Supreme Commander 2 - Sam Bandah - 2 pages (22-23) BioShock 2 - Sam Bandah - 2 pages (24-25) Napoleon: Total War - Ben Biggs - 2 pages (26-27) R.U.S.E. - Sam Bandah - 2 pages (28-29) On the Radar - 1 page (30) Features Six Reasons DirectX 11 Will Amaze You - 6 pages (34-39) :This is an article about DirectX 11. Hey, stop yawning. And don't turn that page, because this little baby is about to get exciting. David Crookes explains... Reviews Full-Price Reviews Budget Reviews Indie Reviews MMO Worlds Introduction - 1 page (64) Directory - 2 pages (74-75) Spawn Point News Mythos resurrected (64-65) :HanbitSoft hands over development to Radbana DOFUS 2.0 launches (65) Guild Wars 2 NPCs are revealed (65) Why you should play... Allods Online; This Month in... - 1 page (66) Guild Master; Arrest in Runescape theft case; MO Group creates MMO team - 1 page (67) Letters from Azeroth: Is Role Playing Dead? - 1 page (68) Reviews Total PC Hardware Introduction - 1 page (77) Reviews £100 Graphics Group Test - Russell Barnes - 7 pages (78-84) Features The Benchmarking Guide - 3 pages (86-88) :Find out you can rate your gear against the latest hardware reviews in Total PC Hardwarew and make smarter buying decisions... The A-List - 2 pages (102-103) Redux The Making of Syndicate - 4 pages (108-111) :Bullfrog's Syndicate offered players unprecedented levels of freedom for creating havoc with a squad of bionic cyborgs in an oppressive virtual futurescape. Mike Bevan caught up with lead designer Sean Cooper and 'persuaded' him to talk... Adverts Games *BioShock 2 (PC, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360) - 2 pages (2-3) *Metro 2033 (PC, Xbox 360) - 1 page (5) *M.U.D. TV (PC) - 1 page (17) *Mass Effect 2 (PC, Xbox 360) - 1 page (31) *Dofus (PC) - 1 page (41) *Cloud Nine (PC) - 1 page (69) *Allods Online (PC) - 1 page (73) Magazines *How it Works - 1 page (62) *Web Designer - 1 page (76) *Linux User & Developer - 1 page (112) Other *Palicomp - 2 pages (8-9) *1&1 - 2 pages (32-33) *AMD - 1 page (85) *Akasa - 1 page (89) *Corsair - 1 page (91) *BagCrazy - 1 page (93) *Advance Technologies - 1 page (95) *Cryo Performance Computing - 1 page (97) *Sharkoon - 1 page (99) *Gigabyte - 1 page (101) *Cyberpower - 2 pages (104-105) *Alienware - 1 page (116) Other Credits Senior Designer :Andy Salter Reviews Editor :Ben Biggs Staff Writer :Sam Bandah Sub Editor :Katy Tanner Senior Sub-Editor :Jon White Head of Design :Ross Andrews Contributors :David Crookes, Spanner Spencer, Ian Jackson, Gavin Mackenzie, April Madden, Kelly Wand, Luis Villazon Issue Index Category:Contains PC Reviews